


What Words?

by NohrianTomatoes



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Drabble, It's just teen rating bc of some innuendos, M/M, not-quite-boyfriends-but-they're-lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohrianTomatoes/pseuds/NohrianTomatoes
Summary: Are there really words to describe their relationship for what it is? Leo isn't quite certain, but with the way Takumi keeps looking at him, he wishes there was.





	1. Chapter 1

He doesn’t know when it first started, but he can’t go more than a few hours without thinking of blond tousled hair and the way Leo sighs when they move just right. The way those lips move against his own and the soft, breathy noises they make in the middle of the night seem to echo in his head, even in the middle of class. It isn’t long before Takumi is actively conjuring up more scenarios, more situations in which he can reflect on the nights they share together, hot and sweaty and pressed close together under the rough sheets of a college dorm room bed, whining and moaning and pressing closer together, harder, as if they could push past the very rules of physics and remain together like that for more than just a handful of minutes throughout the night.

“Takumi?” The very voice he dreams of snaps him out of his daydreams, a rosy blush falling across soft cheeks.

“Are you alright?” Leo asks, not unaccustomed to the blushing of his… he’s not sure what to call Takumi besides a friend, but that isn’t a strong enough word for the rolling emotions that rise and fall over the two of them. Friend seems like the closest word he can grasp without pushing their boundaries too far.

“Just fine,” Takumi responds in typical fashion- scoffing, rolling his eyes and looking away from Leo. It’s such a familiar act it fills Leo with a sense of peace; odd, since those actions used to fill him with an anxious sort of anger.

“Just fine when you’re spacing out in your favorite class?” Leo nudges his foot under the desk, looking up to see the teacher pausing to sip his coffee before asking if anyone had any questions. Surely he and Takumi would have, if they had any intention of paying attention.

“I’m allowed to space out every now and then, okay?” Takumi’s eyes shifted back to Leo, eyelids slipping down the longer he looked over his face. Lashes which are the envy of his sisters’ frame gentle brown eyes; there’s such warmth in those beautiful eyes, warmth Takumi is proud to say he is the only recipient of. Leo’s cheekbones are not protruding- not since he finally began eating more- and his skin has such a healthy glow Takumi can’t help but feel proud. Proud of what, he’s not quite sure, maybe just the sheer fact that this beautiful man is his alone, regardless of what labels they are and aren’t willing to put on each other.

“You’re doing it again,” Leo points out, not looking at Takumi in favor of writing down the notes of the lecture. Someone has to.

“Let me have this,” Takumi murmurs, his foot nudging Leo and his words just a soft sigh. Some else in the room coughs- on purpose or not, he’s not sure- but that can’t ruin the bubble around the two. Takumi has come a far way from the stuttering, cursing mess Leo remembers at the beginning of their shared intimacy. While this was certainly a rare occasion, he was glad to see his… companion would be a better word, yes? He’s still not sure, but Leo is glad to seem Takumi so unabashedly making bedroom eyes at him in the middle of such a huge lecture that he can’t bring himself to tease him any further.

“Whatever you say, love,” the word is effortless off his lips, drawing only a soft gasp from Takumi, the center of his world suddenly reverting back to flushing and his age-old tactic of stuttering out some sort of reply. Maybe Takumi hasn’t come that far at all. Oh well. 

The class passes this way for the next forty minutes, Takumi slipping back into comfortable staring, Leo taking his (their) notes diligently while teasing Takumi whenever he got the chance, and the two of them feel completely content with this passage of time and soft exchange of words. 


	2. Again and Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi-Explicit Content
> 
> They don't mind who hears, not in the moment at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't fit exactly with the theme of the first bit but I wrote this around the same time and honestly all of my college!au drabbles could fit together

There they are, pressing together, bodies fit against each other.

Someone shouts, there are soft whispers and giggles as they hush their voices, but soon there is loud moaning and screaming once more and they can’t be bothered to try and stop.

Why would they? Their neighbors words don’t matter; the outside world ceases to exist when lying on the bed together.

Biting, scratching, the headboard banging again and again and again on the wall, louder each time and with each thrust and who gives a shit if they’re going to be embarrassed to hell and back by all this noise in the morning, all that matters is the here and now and in this moment they couldn’t care less.

The embarrassment always fades, always lessens, because the next night they’re going at it again; on the couch, in the kitchen, on their bed- again and again, long hair is tickling at his nose and soft eyes are watching each movement of those beautiful hips rocking against him, again and again, just in the right place with just the right pressure. It’s too much and not enough at the same time, burning heat in their arms, chest, and loins, a wonderful synchrony of curses and moans and shouting and- of course- the banging of the neighbors’ fist on the wall whenever they get too loud.

But who cares? Surely when they’re so, so in love, they can’t bring themselves to stop and so it keeps happening, again and again.


End file.
